Robb
' Robb '''is a powerful mage within the Fairy Tail Guild. He holds a never before seen power which he calls Preator Magic. Appearence Robb has dark black long hair that falls all over his head and can cover his face sometimes. He has a lean tone body like most characters and has brown eyes that glows golden when his magic is activated. He has large caines and pale skin. He has the fairy tail symbol on his left lower arm arm He orginial wears a black jacket (leather or cotten) with either a white shirt or black under the jacket. Slack pants and a shinny belt that hangs a bit on his waist. He wears fingerless gloves and a necklass that in the shape of a star. After the timeskip he wears a biker leather jacket with soulder pads on it and the Fairy tail symbol on his back. He also wears a sleeveless shirt under his jacket and the same pants and belt. He sometimes has a necklass that is in the shape of a...(sonic wheel?). Personality Robb is protective, calm, and quiet. He doesn't need to say much to prove himself to be a true and dependable friend. He is very creative and even though he is a bit misterious, he knows how to cheer a friend up. Usually he prefer to be smart and find passive solutions before starting a fight. However, if someone important to him is in danger he won't think twice to jump to the enemy's throat like a wild animal. History Whe he was a kid his little sister was attack by some kind of panter-like beast. Upon instinct, his magic activated and he fought the creator to the edge of his life. He won the fight and ever since then could use his Preator Magic. After joining the guild at a young age, he became a outsider and meet Erza. The two became friends and he is one of the only people that she shows respect to. He also isn't afraid of her and also calls her "sensi" with a warm smile becasue she taught him many things. After the island was destroyed by the black dragon. Robb meet a girl named Cinthya and instaltly fell in love with her. They spent 5 happy years as a couple, but Cinthya sudden broke it off and it broke Robb's heart. After that he spent the rest of his time training and taking quest that relate to monster hunter so that he can get stronger and try to gain Cinthya's heart back. All that made him a one of the most strongest mages within Fairy Tail until his friends returned. As they did, his heart has been slowly healing, but it may never recover Magic and Abilities '''Predator Magic: '''Robb holds a magic that has been never seen before. Robb claims that this magic is like a beast itself. That the nature of his magic is wild, ferocious, jumping into battle, fearless against other beasts where only the strongest male wins. It also appears that every time he defeats some kind of monster or beast, his magic gets stronger and new abilities activate. It also makes a sound of a giant cat growling. The Magic itself is like a hardness of darkness and fire magic. It can from into claws and teeth. His eyes turn golden when his magic activates. Now here is some techniques. *'Predator's Claws': Two four fingered claws form on Robb's arm. Can bend them *'Graphling's Claw': When Robb grabs somebody he will bend his claws making it harder for them to escape. *'Predator's Roar': It is like the Dragon's Roars. Unknown of what power it has. *'Crushing Teeth''': Can summon jaws out of thin air and grab a object or his oppent and tear them apart. Trivia *Disclaimer: I, Rya3SaberVltar , do not own Robb at all. It belongs to a friend who made the art himself. For more work go to...http://panterareloaded.deviantart.com/ *It is unknown if his magic is Lost Magic, or brand new magic. *Since the pictures are not the correct file type I have to use links to the artist original drawings to show you.